


Out Here, Love?

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec lightwood-bane, Alec poetic Lightwood-Bane, Anal Fingering, Balcony Sex, Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, Malec, Malec Lightwood-Bane, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasms for everyone, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rome - Freeform, Runes, Sandalwood Jacuzzi bath, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Alec, Top Magnus, magnus lightwood-bane, not even sorry, our boys wear the gold, thirsty Alec, thirsty magnus, yeah i'm that extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: The smuttiest honeymoon our thirsty boys could ask for, need I say more?





	Out Here, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my wonderful Parabatri, Heidi. ya'll can read her work, Magnus Bane 101 on here, you won't be disappointed, it is gorgeous!
> 
> The song for this one is 1+1 by Beyonce

Magnus giggled when Alec swept him up into his arms, his own arms automatically wrapping around his husband's neck as Alec swept his legs from underneath him.

He pressed his lips to Alec's deflect rune, letting go for a moment to blindly grope for the key slot. He dipped the card into it when he found it, never taking his lips off Alec's skin.

Alec kicked the door open, the second he heard the beep. He almost forgot about their luggage in his haste until Magnus dragged it after them through the door, with his magic.

He kicked the door closed behind them and made his way down the small hall to their suite. 

“Magnus, it's perfect” Alec managed to say, breathing hard when Magnus’ tongue licked over his deflect rune, fuck! His husband knew what that did to him! His husband! Something he never thought he’d have!

Magnus pulled back from Alec's neck to look around. The white high gloss floor tiles sparkled in the soft light of the room. His eyes darted to the huge bed, seeing the rose petals on the White duvet.

“They did a good job,” Magnus said as Alec put him down. “You didn't have to carry me over the threshold, you know?” He asked with a grin.

“Of course I did, that's what you do on your honeymoon,” Alec said with a smile, his eyes sweeping down over Magnus’ gold suit jacket, the suit he had insisted he wear for their wedding, in honour of Alec's heritage and customs.

The love he felt for Magnus at that moment swept through him like a tidal wave, it had him reaching out and pulling his new husband to his chest.

“I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane” he whispered in Magnus’ ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Not as much as I love you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane” Magnus whispered back. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and lay his head on Alec's shoulder, content to just be with him.

Alec snuggled his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, holding him closer before his curiosity got the better of him.

“Want to have a look around?” He asked tugging Magnus around their room. They both grinned when they found the ice bucket, a bottle of champagne already chilled to perfection. Magnus poured them a glass each while Alec ducked into the bathroom.

“By the angel! Magnus, get in here, you've gotta see this” Alec called out, his voice bouncing back to him from the huge room. He accepted the glass Magnus brought him with a grin.

“It's almost bigger than the room,” Magnus said, nodding his head in approval as he looked around the darkened bathroom, lit by candles. 

He walked forward and knelt next to the sunken jacuzzi bath, or pool, the thing could seat 8. He dipped his hand into the still surface of the bath water, it was still hot. They must have just filled it before they had made it to the room.

Alec looked down into the huge bath, flower petals floating on the pearlescent surface of the water. He inhaled the sandalwood scent, realising the water was filled with bath oils, sandalwood scented bath oils, Magnus thought of everything!

“It's perfect,” Alec said, kissing Magnus cheek once more when he stood up. He pulled him out of the bathroom and across the room, heading for the open balcony doors.

Magnus smiled when they pushed through the gauzy white material that hung in front of the double doors. He looked out, over the city of Rome when they made it to the railing.

Alec caged Magnus against the rail, glowing with happiness when he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and Magnus rested his arms on top of his.

“The view is spectacular,” Magnus said as he sank back into Alec's chest, grinning when Alec propped his chin in his shoulder.

“Yes, it is” Alec murmured, staring down at the wedding rings on their fingers that shone in the city lights, where their hands entwined on the balcony railing. He pulled Magnus tighter to him.

Magnus let his head fall back when Alec's lips found his neck, content to lay his head on Alec's shoulder while he explored. His eyes floated closed at the soft kisses, the brushing of Alec’s perfect lips over his skin, the breath that ghosted down his neck.

“That's nice” Magnus murmured, the view forgotten as his eyelids grew heavy. He stared up at the stars through hooded eyes as the sensation of Alec's lips sizzled down his spine. He pressed his back further into Alec’s chest at the tingle.

Alec untwined their hands and moved to undo the buttons of Magnus’ jacket. He continued to kiss Magnus’ neck as he pulled it down his arms, letting it fall to the ground.

“Out here, love?” Magnus asked with a shaky chuckle as Alec stepped closer and started to tug at his bow tie. He could feel every inch of Alec against the back of his body as his nimble fingers made short work of his tie. Every inch!

“Why not? It's exciting, knowing the clueless mundanes are walking around beneath us, oblivious to what's going on above them” Alec said, grinning into Magnus’ neck.

Magnus chuckled, Alec had come a long way from the shy, inhibited guy he had been when they first met, a long way! He had blossomed over the last year and a half. He let his eyes float closed again when Alec dropped his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. 

He could have done it by magic but he was enjoying himself and he knew Alec was too. His breathing grew shallower when Alec undid the last button and dropped his shirt to the ground, skimming his fingers over his hips in the process.

Alec stared at Magnus’ back as it was revealed to him, watching the muscles as Magnus’ head dropped forward onto his chest. He kissed the back of his husband's neck as he pressed his entire body to Magnus’.

Magnus took Alec’s hands, where his fingers played across his abs and guided them to his belt buckle. He grinned when Alec didn’t need asking twice, undoing it easily and tugging it from the loops.

The feeling of Alec nipping at the nape of his neck was heavenly. He sighed when Alec’s long fingers unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped him.

Alec pushed his hand into the waistband of Magnus’ boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock. He grinned when he realised Magnus was almost fully hard. He could help with that.

Alec adjusted his grip and started out with small movements, circling the head with his thumb as he continued to kiss Magnus’ neck, grazing his soft skin with his teeth. He started to move his hand faster when Magnus’ breathing picked up.

Magnus tried to slow his breathing but found it impossible with Alec’s hand wrapped around him. He was mindful of the mundanes walking beneath them, they might be on the top floor but the building was only two stories high.

He started to move with Alec’s hand, his hips rolling forward. He wasn’t sure what felt better, Alec’s hand, jerking him to perfection or the feeling of hard cock, pressing into his ass every time his hips moved backwards.

Alec rolled Magnus’ right nipple between his forefinger and thumb as he jerked him in his pants, knowing how sensitive he was. He spread the steady flow of pre-cum Magnus was leaking around his dick, using it as lube to move faster.

“Alexander… I… I’m close” Magnus breathed, allowing small moans to escape his lips. Alec at his neck, his nipple, his cock, it had him fighting to draw air. The pleasure curling in the pit of his stomach had him gasping. 

“If you don’t stop… fuck. Fuck!” Magnus mewled, feeling the familiar tingle in his balls. His hips started to buck forward in earnest, chasing Alec’s hand as he started to jerk the head of his cock with short, quick tugs. He had to grip the rail to stay upright.

“Can you cast a stamina spell?” Alec asked, his own breathing heavy. The sound of Magnus’ short bursts of breath and the quiet moans were working his own cock over.

“Yes,” Magnus murmured as he screwed his eyes closed, losing all control of his hips in the limited space between Alec’s body and the railing.

“Then come for me” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear. He sucked the outer shell into his mouth and clamped down slightly with just enough pressure to have Magnus cry out with one sharp cry.

Magnus cried out when his orgasm ripped out of him, unable to hold the sound in from the immense pleasure as he let go. He sagged into alec’s strong arms, thanking his angel when his husband tugged him through his release.

Alec smiled when he felt Magnus release into his hand, using his come to keep tugging at him. He eased off when Magnus started to whimper, halting his movements. “You sound beautiful when you come” He whispered in Magnus’ ear, pressing a small kiss behind it.

“That was amazing, Alexander. Do you think anyone heard?” Magnus asked breathlessly. He peeked over the rail to see a few people looking around the crowded street, grinning when nobody looked up.

“Only at the end” Alec giggled into Magnus’ neck. His husband had almost gotten through it with the bare minimum of noise. He grinned when Magnus flicked his wrist, a small blue spark running across his hand before he cast his spell.

Magnus directed his magic inwards, replenishing his energy. He moaned when his rapidly softening cock started to harden again in Alec’s loose grip.

Alec pulled his hand out of Magnus’ pants, looking down at his shining palm. He wiped it on his own pants with a shrug before returning to the task of stripping his husband down.

“I think you are wearing too many clothes, Mr Lightwood-Bane” Magnus said, his voice shaky, when Alec tugged his trousers and boxers down. He could feel the wet patch in his boxers as they slid down his legs but didn’t really care.

“I've waited far too long to wear the gold, Mr Lightwood-Bane, I want to wear it a little longer,” Alec said as he knelt on the floor, leaving Magnus’ black tuxedo pants pooled around his ankles.

He started pressing kisses to the back of Magnus’ calves, trailing his lips up his leg and giggling as his leg hairs tickled his nose.

Magnus moaned when Alec kissed his way up the back of his thigh before he moved back. His leg started shaking when he felt Alec’s lips start again on his other leg, gasping when he made it to his thigh.

Alec continued the trail kissing over Magnus’ taut ass cheeks. He grinned when Magnus leaned over the rail, pushing his ass back. He kissed Magnus’ ass again, sinking his teeth in gently before rubbing the small indentation.

He gripped Magnus’ cheeks and spread them, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe over the crack of Magnus’ ass. He traced around Magnus’ puckered hole with his tongue, pulling at his cheeks to get better access.

“Lilith! Your tongue is just as skilled as your hands, Alexander” Magnus murmured as Alec teased at the skin around his asshole. He gripped the rail tighter, pushing back when Alec finally sank his strong tongue into him.

“You taste amazing” Alec said when he pulled back before diving in again. He pushed into the tight ring of muscle, twirling his tongue in a slow circle as he licked into his Warlock, setting up a steady rhythm of dips, opening Magnus up quickly, Magnus always loosened up around a good tongue fucking.

He could barely breathe while Magnus practically fucked himself on his tongue but he didn’t care, he would give up his last breath for this man. He added a finger when he felt Magnus loosen around his tongue, testing the muscle out.

“Alexander… Alexander” Magnus chanted when Alec’s finger entered his ass. He rocked back on it, throwing his head back when Alec pulled his tongue out and added a second finger. He almost lost his shit when a third pushed in, his husband was amazing.

“Do you think you can manage a second?” Alec asked, kissing Magnus’ ass cheeks as he fingered him. He curled his fingers when Magnus cried out a yes, brushing them over Magnus’ tightening prostate.

Alec did it again and again, alternating between small brushes and lingering touches that had Magnus gasping out. He pushed a little harder when Magnus’ toned thighs started to shake, pressing kisses to the back of them. He grazed his fingernail over the hardened bundle of nerves and that was all it took.

“Fuck… fuck… my… fuck!” Magnus cried out when he came again, uncaring of the people in the street, the pleasure was too intense. He was practically vibrating around Alec’s fingers as his hips jerked forward.

He shot his load through the gap in the railings when his hips jutted forward, trying to escape the pressure on his prostate but Alec just kept milking him, drawing it out longer.

Alec pulled his fingers out of Magnus when he knew he couldn’t take anymore. He caught his husband in his arms when Magnus’ legs gave out, pressing kisses into his hair when Magnus nuzzled into his chest.

“Was that okay, my love?” Alec asked as he trailed kisses up the side of Magnus’ face and across his forehead.

“Okay? It was… it was…” Magnus couldn’t even finish the sentence, he didn't have the words, there weren’t any that matched the pleasure Alec had just brought him. He was breathing hard, content in Alec’s arms when he toed his shoes off and kicked his trousers off.

“Your turn,” Magnus said, once again flicking his wrist and replenishing his strength, he was going to need it. He pressed his lips to Alec’s nose dimple before shrugging from his grip and standing on wobbly legs.

Alec took Magnus’ hand when he reached down for him, pressing his lips to the white gold wedding band on his finger before he let Magnus pull him to his feet.

He grinned against Magnus’ lips when Magnus spun him by his lapels and pushed him back into the rail. He gladly shrugged from his gold suit jacket when Magnus pushed his hands underneath it and pushed it down his shoulders.

Magnus let the jacket fall, his lips never leaving Alec’s when he snapped his fingers and removed his bow tie. He let his fingers dance down Alec’s shirt buttons before tugging him closer by the collar so he could feel their chest pressed together when he pushed it over Alec’s shoulders.

He followed its progression down Alec’s arms with his hands, pulsing small bursts of magic into Alec’s skin and smiling at the small gasps the move elicited from his husband, Alec loved when he used his magic.

Alec pulled Magnus closer when his shirt fell. He let Magnus tug his belt free, his eyes rolling up slightly when Magnus’ lips trailed across his chest with sparks that had his stomach clenching.

Magnus dropped to his knees when Alec almost tripped, trying to get his legs free of the trousers and boxers he had dropped to his husband's ankles. He tugged Alec’s legs free as he pressed biting kisses to the inside of Alec’s thighs.

He grinned when he felt a trail of pre-cum on his cheek, where Alec’s cock bobbed next to his face. He sucked a finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet before he reached through Alec’s legs and tapped at his ass.

“Please, fuck, Magnus. Please?” Alec begged when he felt Magnus’ fingers brush his hole, opening his legs a little wider. The moan he let out when Magnus started to massage the skin around his asshole while sinking down on his cock, could only be described as obscene, the pleasure was breathtaking.

He stared down at Magnus, watching him as he started to bob his head, staring up at him with those beautiful cat eyes. He stroked his thumb along Magnus’ jaw, his eyes falling closed when Magnus sank his finger into him. Fuck!

Magnus used Alec’s moans as a guide, starting to move his finger in and out of Alec’s hole when his head fell back. He fought his grin, taking Alec apart was one of his favourite pastimes, and Alec fell apart so beautifully.

The way Alec’s knuckles turned white, as he gripped the rail behind him, told Magnus he was doing it right. He moved to the head of Alec's cock, sucking with smaller movements and adding his hand, wanting to pleasure every inch of Alec’s dick as he added a second finger.

Alec couldn’t help bucking forward when Magnus scraped at his prostate, fuck, Magnus knew how much he liked the sharper bursts of pleasure! He looked back down when Magnus started to massage his perineum with his thumb.

“Multitasking, I love it,” Alec said with a shaky chuckle, almost collapsing when Magnus laughed. The vibrations of his vocal cords ran through his dick, shooting down into his balls. He was panting by the time Magnus started to hum a tune around his dick.

Magnus started to push small bursts of magic, straight into Alec’s prostate, jerking his hand faster and sucking harder, knowing how much Alec got off on overstimulation. He steadied Alec with a small wave of his hand when Alec started to jerk before returning to his task.

“Motherfucking fuck! You are going to kill me on our honeymoon!” Alec gasped out. Magnus’ magic, working him over was sending him hurtling towards his release. 

It was like a landslide, unstoppable. He wouldn't have stopped it if someone had paid him. His balls drew up so fast he thought he was going to choke on them. 

“Fuck, Magnus, I’m gonna come!” Alec screamed, just before he emptied into the back of Magnus’ throat. It was so fast his husband gagged, hard and it just kept coming as Magnus continued his ministrations.

Magnus knew that the insane amount of years he had been sucking dick was the only thing that saved him when Alec exploded right down the back of his throat. He dragged his head back, dragging ragged breaths into his burning lungs.

Magnus almost got come in his eye as he continued to pour his magic into Alec’s prostate and jerk him off. He grinned at the look on Alec’s face as he stared at him with slitted eyes, clinging to the rail for dear life. 

Magnus pulled back when he saw that Alec was about to collapse, stopping the overstimulation he was putting him through. Alec's harsh gasps for breath were breathtaking.

“So pretty” Alec murmured when he saw his come on Magnus' face and in his hair, he couldn't help but skim his finger over Magnus’ pearly cheek as he came down. Fuck! He was like a work of art. 

Alec almost had a heart attack when he heard a clapping and hollering come from his left. His head whipped around to see two guys, sitting on the adjacent balcony to theirs, two rooms over. He could feel the heat on his cheeks when they raised their glasses of wine.

Magnus stood and executed a graceful curtsey to the two guys toasting them. He hadn’t even noticed them, wondering if they had taken their seats at the table on their balcony before or after he and Alec had started getting busy and had stayed, specifically to watch.

Magnus wasn’t the only one laughing when Alec picked him up by the hips and legged it into their room. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and waved at their audience, laughing harder when Alec flipped them off before dashing through the door.

“By the angel!” Alec moaned into Magnus’ neck when he skidded to a stop in the middle of the room. He had never been so mortified in his life or more turned on.

“You’re the one who wanted a little balcony fun” Magnus chuckled tugging Alec’s head out from his neck. He dipped his head and caught Alec’s lips when he saw his dilated pupils. “Did you enjoy putting on a show, Alexander?” He whispered against Alec’s lips.

“What? No, I didn't know they were there!” Alec cried, shaking his head when he saw the grin on Magnus’ face. “Think you’re funny, do you?” he growled, mauling Magnus’ neck when he burst out laughing.

“You still loved it though” Magnus squealed, banging at Alec’s shoulders. “Unhand me, you oaf” he chuckled, tugging at Alec’s hair.

“Actually, don’t. Have your wicked way with me” Magnus said, batting his eyelashes at Alec when he released his neck. He could feel Alec’s bobbing dick brushing at his asshole, where he was wrapped around his hips. “So hard for me, again?” he asked, he knew Alec’s dick was standing straight up.

Alec was howling as he practically sprinted to the bathroom, his husband was ridiculous. He was also covered in come! He stepped down into the bath, shivering at the temperature before sitting down on the underwater bench, laughing when Magnus yelped.

“Fuck, that’s cold!” Magnus yelled when he came to straddle Alec’s lap. He snapped his fingers, reheating the water and switching the jacuzzi feature on in an instant. He sank into a toe-curling kiss when Alec claimed his lips, tasting himself on Alec’s tongue.

Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ back as he kissed him, he cleaned Magnus down as best as he could with handfuls of the bubbling water. He gasped out when Magnus snapped his fingers again.

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec moaned when he felt a rocketing jet of water against his ass. He tried to concentrate on getting Magnus’ face clean before giving up with a deep groan, the jet against his ass was perfect!

Magnus knelt on the bench Alec was sitting on and lined Alec’s dick up with his twitching hole, Alec wasn’t the only one with a jet of water practically in his asshole! He sank down, throwing his head back with a cry that echoed through the room.

Alec held Magnus around the waist as he sank down, pressing his forehead to the hollow in Magnus’ throat to ground himself from the pleasure. Magnus squeezed every inch of him, convulsively clamping down on his dick.

He smiled when he felt Magnus’ lips in his hair. He raised his head, catching Magnus’ bottom lip with his teeth and nibbling at it.

Magnus moaned into his husband's mouth, letting out harsh, ragged breaths as he started to fuck himself on Alec’s dick. He didn’t start off slow and gentle, he was too riled up. He bounced fast and hard, using the bench for leverage to take Alec in with long thrusts.

Alec caught on to his husband's mood fast. He gripped Magnus’ hips in a blistering grip and fucked up into his perfect, tight asshole. He licked up the side of Magnus’ neck when his Warlock’s head fell back.

Magnus, rocking on his dick and the roll of his own hips had Alec approaching his orgasm fast. He gripped Magnus harder and helped slam him down on his cock, breathing deeply into Magnus’ neck.   
“Fuck, I can’t hold on much longer” Magnus cried. 

Alec was scraping Magnus' prostate in a constant rhythm that was pushing him towards the edge. His third orgasm in the space of an hour or so ripped out of him with a jerky scream. His knees didn’t want to cooperate with his desire to keep bouncing on Alec’s dick.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and thrust up into him, chasing his own pleasure when Magnus came between them. He felt his balls starting to draw up and buried his head in Magnus’ shoulders, screaming when he came.

Magnus’ had to grip Alec’s hair as aftershocks ran through him, his entire body jerking when Alec bathed his walls. He clung on, fighting to fill his lungs as he came down. He was almost dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

“You are something else, Magnus Lightwood-Bane” Alec gasped as his chest heaved. He grazed at Magnus’ shoulder when Magnus’ shaky laugh had him clenching around his dick, moaning when it gave a feeble but interested jerk.

“Seriously?” Magnus asked with wide eyes when he felt Alec twitching inside him. His husband really had come a long way! He stared down into Alec’s eyes, seeing the competitive spark there as he stared back.

He snapped his fingers as he climbed from Alec’s lap, letting Alec fall from his ass. He directed his magic into himself, once again replenishing his stamina. He would see Alec’s challenge and raise him one.

“Magnus, pass me my…” Alec laughed when Magnus preempted him, finding his stele in his outstretched hand. He gave Magnus’ bobbing dick, where it was practically poking him in the eye, one long lick before bouncing up and activating his stamina rune.

“Oh, you’re not gonna need that!” Magnus said with a sly grin when Alec went for his strength rune. He spun Alec on the spot and moulded himself to his back. “Unless you aren’t up to it?” he whispered in Alec’s ear.

“Is that magic of yours strong enough to get you through another round?” Alec asked with a grin, turning his head to catch Magnus’ lips when he heard the indignant choking sound Magnus made.

“Are those runes of yours? They look like you drew them on in crayon” Magnus growled with a raised eyebrow.

“Why don’t we find out?” Alec said with a grin, rolling his hips back and almost wedging Magnus’ rapidly hardening dick between his ass cheeks. Fuck! His own cock was bouncing at the feeling of it.

He went willingly when Magnus bent him over the edge of the tub, sinking onto his knees, on the bench and shaking his ass in Magnus’ direction. “Show me what that magic of yours can do, Warlock,” he said over his shoulder with a wink.

“Try and keep up, Shadowhunter,” Magnus said as he nudged Alec’s knees apart and knelt behind him on the bench, pushing Alec all the way down.


End file.
